


Pressure

by PoorUnfortunateSoul (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bladder Control, Bladder pressing, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Kaneki tries to surprise Hide after a long week of finals, but it doesn't quit go as planned.





	Pressure

Hide kicks his shoes off with a long, suffering sigh. Finals week is finally over, and he’s thoroughly exhausted. He honestly can’t remember the last time he got a full nights sleep.

He makes his way to the living room, where Kaneki is curled up on the couch with a book. Hide smiles at the sight of his beloved waiting for him. Kaneki’s finals were a week before Hide’s, so he’s much more put together and well-rested looking.

Hide eagerly slides into Kaneki’s arms when he offers them, and sighs contently into his chest.

“Long day?” Kaneki asks, running a hand through Hide’s hair.

“Mm,” Hide agreed.

Kaneki laughs, and adjusts them so they can cuddle in a more comfortable position. Hide let’s himself be man-handled, and musters up the energy to move the way Kaneki wants him to, but it’s the only help he offers. His boyfriend huffs in amusement and Hide smiles.

“At least it’s over now,” Kaneki says, and Hide offers another lazy noise in response.

Kaneki sighs and stops asking questions, and Hide settles against his chest for a nap. He’s half asleep when he’s jostled into full wakefulness by Kaneki shifting his hips.

“Ah, sorry,” he says, sounding embarrassed. “I thought I’d surprise you after all your finals were over, so I drank a lot of tea and didn’t… you know. I didn’t think you would be this tired. I’m sorry, but if you want to take a nap, you’ll have to let me get up first.”

Hide pushes himself up and meets Kaneki’s blushing face. It’s reached his ears, and he’s biting his lip nervously. Suddenly, he’s wide awake.

“Did you now?” Hide asks, hands roaming.

Kaneki giggles nervously, and it almost sounds hysterical. Hide grins at him boyishly.

“Y-yes,” Kaneki stammers. “But we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to! I understand if you’re too tired.”

Hide chuckles at his boyfriend muttering. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, Kaneki never stops being embarrassed.

“I’m never too tired for you,” Hide says, kissing his ear for emphasis.

Kaneki melts under him, immediately the nervous energy is fleeing his body.

“Yeah?” Kaneki asks, and Hide nods enthusiastically. “You might want to get on it if you want to play first, I’m not going to be able to hold it much longer.”

He’s blushing again, and Hide’s heart almost can’t take how endearing he looks, cheeks ablaze and hips wiggling uncontrollably. He lets his hand roam until it settles over Kaneki’s bladder. He swears he can feel all the pent up liquid in his beloved rocking back and forth in time with his hips.

“Can I?” he asks.

“Like I said, it depends on how long you want to play.”

Hide weighs his options, but ultimately his exhaustion wins. He’d love to sit here and tease Kaneki for hours, but it isn’t plausible with how tired he currently is. Kaneki seems to notice this, and grabs Hide’s wrist in encouragement.

He presses the bulge under his hands, and Kaneki whines. He wiggles around under the pressure, and Hide has to grab the back of the couch to stay situated on top of Kaneki.

He kneads into Kaneki’s skin like a cat minus the claws, and the skin answers back by quivering. It trembles under the pressure, and Kaneki pants. He hides his face behind his hands, and Hide presses his palm into his bladder.

Kaneki reaches out for something to grab onto, and Hide guides him to his upper-arm. He squeezes so hard that it almost hurts, but Hide doesn’t say anything.

He taps his finger-tips along the taunt skin, and Kaneki squeaks. He shudders and writhes under the pressure, and Hide drinks it all up.

Suddenly Kaneki’s eyes snap open, and he’s pushing at Hide’s shoulders.

“Up, up, up,” Kaneki yells, sounding almost devastated.

Hide gets off of him immediately, and steps aside so Kaneki has a straight shot to the bathroom. He watches in surprise as Kaneki slips off of the couch and onto the hardwood floors.

He rocks back and forth, taking breathes of air between his clenched teeth. Hide’s furrow his brow in confusion, and then a hissing noise fills the air. He watches with wide eyes as the liquid pours from Kaneki’s small frame.

He hunches in on himself, making small noises that alternate between relief and discontent. Hide doesn’t know what to do - he knows that Kaneki has always been fine with the desperation part, but the actual wetting part wasn’t something he wanted to do. Kaneki was only willing to humiliate himself so much, even in front of the last person that would make fun of him.

“Oh, ‘Neki,” Hide says, softly.

There’s so much pee on the floor - it doesn’t seem possible that Kaneki had really been holding that much. Kaneki sniffs and can’t seem to decide if he wants Hide to come closer to him or go away. Hide takes a shot, and kneels next to him. He gets him in a loose hold he can pull away from if he wants, but he leans closer instead.

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki says, voice wavering with the threat of tears. “I was trying to hold on longer since you had such a long day I didn’t mean to… to *wet* myself.”

“Oh, ‘Neki,” Hide says again, “it’s alright. The only person upset with you right now is you.”

Kaneki scrubs at his eyes, Hide rubs his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hold it longer,” Kaneki murmurs, “I know you like playing for a while.”

“I don’t think I have enough energy for our usual session,” Hide admits, “but I wouldn’t care either way. Kaneki, I love you. We could never do this again, and I’d be okay with it. Your comfort is all that matters to me.”

Kaneki sniffs again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hide says, kissing the top of his head. “Speaking of, why you go shower? I’ll clean this up and then we can go to bed.”

“I have missed snuggling you before falling asleep,” Kaneki says, finally cracking a smile.

Hide hides his Kaneki’s hair. Kaneki savors the comfort of Hide’s hug for a moment longer, before getting up to shower. Hide follows suit, sighing as he gets to ready to clean. Man, he can’t wait to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests again, so feel free to send any you have via Tumblr. Doesn't have to be kink related, but anything non-kinky will be posted under poorunfortunatesoul and not possessingsiren. :)
> 
> [Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/possessingsiren) | [Omorashi Only Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fictitious-omorashi)


End file.
